


For the Memory

by ParkerStark



Category: The Last of Us
Genre: Drabble, F/M, No actual sex or even kissing, Not tagging as Underage because nothing actually happens, Spoilers for TLOU up to Franks House, and Joel is beyond tempted, but its discussed, no dialog
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-07
Updated: 2015-03-07
Packaged: 2018-03-16 17:20:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3496535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ParkerStark/pseuds/ParkerStark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She'd tried to kiss him before they went to sleep. He'd resisted, once. For the memory of Sarah, he'd resisted once.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For the Memory

**Author's Note:**

> Set in the game, right when they get to the car at Franks house. Spoilers up to then. No Spoilers for After.

They decide to spend the night in Frank's house. Some might consider it morbid, but night's already fallen and they don't want to push the truck in the night.

Bill's grabbed a bedroom, and Ellie and Joel grab the other one. Its pitch black, and Joel needs that. He needs the darkness, because he can hide.

Ellie, who is only fourteen with the heart of a warrior, is curled against his chest, asleep, and he strokes through her hair absently.

Sometimes he looks at her and sees Sarah, both smiling at him and covered in blood, gasping in his arms.

Sometimes he looks at her and sees Tess, smirking and larger than life, and tough as nails.

She'd tried to kiss him before they went to sleep. He'd resisted, once. For the memory of Sarah, he'd resisted once.

He doesn't think he can resist a second time. For the memory of Tess, he knows he can't resist a second time.

He is only human, and in these times, with their darkness and ash and spores, he will take whatever small victories he can get, even if that victory was once considered taboo.


End file.
